


Field Trip

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: After having Addie. Ellie is going stir crazy.





	Field Trip

Field trips

Ellie Bishop thought her self a champion of change. Especially all the changes that had happened in her life in the past few years. However, this recent change in her life seemed to make her the craziest.

Two years ago, Ellie married her best friend and co-worker, Nick Torres. It was less than a blink before they were expecting their first child, and 2 months ago, Adelaide Nicole Torres entered the world screaming. Ellie had never loved anyone as much as she loved Addie. However, in the second week, Nick was back at work. And Ellie was struggling with how to maintain her normalcy without her partner in life. 

Not mention Addie was screaming. Ellie rocked her baby girl again and decided that today would be a good day to get out of the house and go visit the office. Ellie had one more month of maternity leave. 

“Shhh. Addie, It will be okay. Let’s go for a field trip” Ellie soothed her baby and got her ready to leave. As soon as they were in the car, Addie settled. Ellie sent off a few texts and then drove into work. 

Ellie strapped Addie into her baby carrier and took the elevator up to the squad room.

However, the squad room was empty.

Ellie frowned and took the elevator. She walked by Director Vance’s office and found the door open.

“Director Vance?” Ellie poked her head in.

“Ahh, Agent Bishop. I thought your maternity leave didn’t end till next month.” Director Vance motioned her to come in. 

“I was looking for Nick?” Ellie confessed, and she came into his office and immediately went over to the Mohamad Ali pictures. Swaying to keep Adelaide asleep as long as possible. 

“Ahh, yes, well, they caught a case,” Vance mentioned and watched the new mother sway around the room, trying to keep the baby asleep as long as possible. 

“How is Adelaide sleeping?” Vance asked. 

“Most nights, she isn’t. It was fine while Nick was still home, and now I feel like. I’m going crazy. Addie cries and cries. And usually, I’m okay with change however this time. But this change is annoyingly difficult. I am exhausted.” Ellie confessed, feeling like that this isn’t something that she should be telling her boss’s boss. 

“Agent Bishop. I think you need a break. Maybe going out to dinner and talking to your husband.” Vance suggested. 

“That’s a great director. But I haven’t found a babysitter yet.” Ellie mentioned as Addie awoke. The new mom deftly removed her baby from the carrier and nuzzled the baby to her shoulder. Ellie kissed her downy head and smiled as the baby cuddled her shoulder. 

“I’ll take Adelaide on Saturday,” Vance suggested.

Ellie still dancing around the room and rocking the baby. Did a double-take.  
“Really? Director? You want to do that.” Ellie asked 

“I remember what it’s like to have a newborn. Jackie went crazy when I went back to work. Just wishing for a real conversation with an adult.” Vance mentioned. 

Just then, Nick Torres, Ellie’s husband, knocked on the door. 

“Director, have you seen Ellie? I heard she was here,” Nick said, not seeing his wife in the corner.

“I’m here, Nick,” Ellie called and continued her dance to keep Addie happy. 

“Ahh, Agent Torres. I have an assignment for you for Saturday night.” Vance ordered.

Nick immediately stood as the good soldier he was. And waited for his orders. 

“You will take your lovely wife out to dinner. Make it fancy. And at least 3 hours,” Vance ordered again. 

“Director?” Nick questioned, “this is an assignment?”

“Yes. It’s an Order. Think of it morale boost for your team,” Vance commented.

“Morale boost for the team,” Nick asked, very confused.

“Nick, you and wife are a team, and she needs to spend time with you,” Vance mentions pointed to Ellie pacing around the room.

“I’ll see you at 6.” Vance directed. 

“Okay, Director,” Ellie responded and lead her husband out of the office. 

“I’m confused is the director coming with us on our date?” Nick asked out of earshot.

“Nope, he is babysitting,” Ellie responded.

Nick and Ellie rode the elevator down to the squad room. Nick reached over and took the baby and stroked his wife’s cheek.

“Good News I found her,” Nick told McGee. “Bad news, I was ordered to go on a date.”

McGee looked up and smiled at the family “Well hopefully it was with Ellie and not Margo from HR” 

Nick pulled a face, and Ellie gave McGee a hug. Gibbs came around the corner.

“Ahh the beautiful baby girl, who distracts her papa at work when mommy sends all the photos,” Gibbs said. “Hi, Ellie.”

“Hi Gibbs,” Ellie responded. 

“She is beautiful,” Gibbs said as he stroked the baby cheek. 

“She is when she wants to be,” Ellie responds. 

“Yeah, she is very much like her mother,” Nick said. 

The squad room laughed, and Ellie spent the rest of the day, enjoying watching her family love on her baby girl.


End file.
